Safety First
by Nate Grey
Summary: When it comes to girls, Lelouch needs some protection. Just not the kind you might think. Good thing Nunnally has a bit more than The Talk handy.


* * *

Notes: This will be weird, and won't make much sense until the end. Stick with it.

Summary: When it comes to girls, Lelouch needs protection. Just not the kind you'd think.

**Safety First**

**A Code Geass One-Shot by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

* * *

Only a few people realized it in time to avoid massive property damage, but Milly Ashford was a force of nature. At least, when it came to dealing with school matters and students. And much to her pleasure, that included cracking the whip on one Lelouch Lamperouge, who had been late for classes a total of fifty-seven times in the past few weeks. Now, this was nothing new for Lelouch or anyone who knew him, but that was not the point.

The point was that Milly had decided that this lateness was a perfect excuse to further insert herself into the life a Cute and Mysterious Boy, and Lelouch was her favorite among that variety. Admittedly, she knew so much more about him than anyone else that there was precious little mystery to be found, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that Lelouch was a hottie, Milly wanted him, and she had no intention of letting him escape her clutches.

Anyway, the mere possibility of sneaking into his bedroom and snapping off a few pictures of him sleeping, half-dressed, or possibly even naked, was just too great to pass up.

The only problem with Milly's plan was that she assumed that Lelouch had no secrets from her. After all, she had kept his true identity to herself for some time, and he didn't have any choice but to trust her. So it wasn't as if he even could hide anything from her.

But as she would soon come to find out, nothing was really as it seemed with Lelouch.

* * *

If Sayoko was surprised to open the door and find Milly standing there one morning, she hid it well. "Good morning, Miss Milly. I was just preparing breakfast, and it'll be done in a few minutes. You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks, but could you make mine to go?" Milly asked, giving her former maid a brief hug before brushing past her. "I've got some business to take care of."

Sayoko certainly recognized the look in Milly's eyes, but knew better than to try and interfere. She'd be far safer in the kitchen, and went there to finish making breakfast.

Milly headed straight for Lelouch's room, only to come across Nunnally as she wheeled into the hallway. Hearing footsteps, Nunnally stopped and raised her head. "Miss Sayoko?"

"No, it's me, sweetie," Milly replied, leaning down to kiss Nunnally's cheek. "I've come to make sure your brother isn't late for school. I bet he's still in bed, right? Don't worry, I'll get him." She moved past Nunnally, walking a little faster now that Lelouch's bedroom door was in sight.

"Oh, Milly, wait!" Nunnally cried, turning her wheelchair around and following the older girl. "You shouldn't go in there! Lelouch isn't-"

"No sense in trying to protect him from me, Nunnally. He's had this coming for a while." Milly grabbed the doorknob and flung the door wide open. "Rise and shine, Lulu! Time to get up and face the day!"

But it was not Lelouch who sat up in bed and glared at Milly. It was a girl. A thin, pretty, green-haired girl with eyes as cold as ice. "Lelouch has already left," she snapped. "You should try it sometime. Like right now."

It was then that Nunnally joined Milly at the door. "I'm so sorry, C.C.! I tried to stop her!"

"It's fine," C.C. sighed, though her face indicated otherwise. "So long as she leaves. Right now."

Milly was too shocked to say anything. She was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that there was a girl in Lelouch's bed. Well, a girl other than Milly herself, that is. And she was even bossier than Milly was! There was just no way that this could be allowed.

But then C.C. pulled the sheet up, and Milly saw something she hadn't noticed before. There was someone else in the bed, at C.C.'s side, still asleep. And while Milly couldn't be sure who it was, she had her suspicions.

"Lelouch has left already, huh? Why don't I believe that?" Milly started into the room, but was stopped by Nunnally's hand fumbling to grasp hers.

"Milly, please, let's just leave C.C. alone, okay? I need to explain some things to you."

Milly hesitated, but finally allowed Nunnally to drag her from the room, but not before shooting one last glare at C.C. and slamming the door on her way out.

Shaking her head, C.C. let the sheet fall and laid back down, draping her arm over the soft, familiar body next to her. "Looks like we're in for a busy morning, Cheese-kun," she muttered, closing her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe her!" Milly growled, pummeling a pillow on the couch. "Sitting in Lulu's bed, acting like it's hers!"

"Because it is hers, at least when my brother is out," Milly sighed. "That was the agreement they made."

"That can't be true!" Milly shouted. "Lulu isn't... he wouldn't... HE'S MINE!"

There was a long pause, and then Nunnally looked at her sadly. "I know how you feel about him, but I'm afraid C.C. is his girlfriend now, Milly. She's a little strange, but she does care about Lelouch and I, so I can't let you bother her anymore."

Milly stared at the girl in shock, unable to believe what she was hearing. "N-Nunnally? You don't want me and Lulu to be together?" she whispered. "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends," Nunnally insisted. "But I think Lelouch is happier now, or he seems to be. And it's because of C.C. So I can't let anyone break them up. Not even you."

"You really think she's good for him?"

"I know she is. She got him out of bed early, didn't she?"

Milly's eyes narrowed. "And just where is he this early, anyway?"

Nunnally did an admirable job of keeping her expression perfectly neutral as she replied, "Gambling."

* * *

At that very moment, Rivalz and Shirley were just passing the Student Council clubhouse when they heard some suspicious noises coming from the bushes along the path. Both shared curious glances before stepping into the bushes.

There, on the ground, struggling against each other, were Lelouch and Kallen. Their clothes were ripped, and they looked for all the world to be clawing at each other in a rather spirited attempt to get each other's clothes off as quickly as possible.

"LULU!" Shirley screeched in outrage.

Lelouch froze, which allowed Kallen to drive her knee into his crotch and roll away while he was hissing in pain. She jumped to her feet and pointed a trembling finger at him. "And next time I'll really get rough with you, you pervert!" she shouted, her cheeks flushed. Then she tore out of the bushes as fast as she could.

Rivalz watched her go (especially her butt) before turning back to Lelouch, who was rapidly regaining some color in his face. "You have GOT to tell me how you did that," he said, his voice hushed with awe.

An instant later, Shirley was kneeling before Lelouch, brushing his hands away from his wounded crotch (albeit rather insistently). "Calm down, Lulu! Let me see if there's any bruising!"

"You don't have to sound so excited about it," he groaned.

"No, I suppose I don't HAVE to," Shirley agreed, barely suppressing a giggle in time. "Now, turn your head and cough."

What came out of Lelouch's mouth was certainly NOT a cough.

Rivalz's hand was practically a blur as he eagerly took notes.

* * *

Kallen was just coming out of the girls' restroom when she literally ran into Milly and Nunnally. While her quick reflexes kept her from crashing into Milly, they did not prevent her from practically falling into Nunnally's lap.

"Oh!" Nunnally gasped, reaching out uncertainly until her hand brushed a shoulder. "Is that you, Kallen?"

The redhead gaped at her. "How did you know it was me?"

Nunnally opened her mouth to saw it was because she smelled Lelouch's aftershave, then remembered Milly was standing there and thought better of it. "Um, lucky guess?"

Kallen's eyes narrowed. She was already suspicious about Lelouch possibly being The Voice, and now his sister somehow had super senses. It was all a little too perfect.

Then Milly cleared her throat and pulled Kallen off of Nunnally. "So what's this I hear about you and Lelouch fighting?" she said in a decidedly unfriendly tone.

"We weren't fighting!" Kallen blurted out. "He made a pass at me, and I socked him one!"

"Did you have to aim so low, though?" Milly demanded. "Just because you weren't going to use it doesn't mean-"

"Who said I wasn't... I mean, who cares about that?!" Kallen was blushing badly now, and her eyes were darting from side to side nervously. "Hey, did I just hear the bell?!"

"I didn't hear-" Milly began, but by then, Kallen had bolted, vanishing around a corner.

"She was in a hurry," Nunnally commented.

"Yeah," Milly muttered, scowling in the direction Kallen had run. "She was..."

* * *

Lelouch went missing around lunchtime.

Actually, he just went to hide in a computer lab. At first he was alarmed to find Nina there, but she was so focused on a website that she never even looked up.

Nunnally joined them a few minutes later, and if she was surprised to find Lelouch there, she didn't show it.

"You forgot your lunch, didn't you?" she asked, carefully opening her own. "I thought you might, so I asked Miss Sayoko to pack an extra."

Sighing in relief, Lelouch leaned over and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek. "I'd be lost without you."

She giggled. "I know. But you'd probably do a lot better if you just told everyone you have a girlfriend."

"But I don't," Lelouch groaned.

"I only said you should say you do."

"You want me to lie, Nunnally?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"No, but I'd rather have you lie than try to keep up with the mess you're in now. I heard you even got hurt today."

Lelouch laughed nervously. "It was nothing, really. I'm fine."

Nunnally shook her head. "I still don't understand why you won't ask C.C. to come to school with you. I bet if she only agreed to come once and hung around you all day, everyone would think you were dating her. For that matter, I don't see why you won't ask her on a real date."

Lelouch purposely crammed his mouth full of food so he wouldn't have to answer.

* * *

"So did the lead pan out?"

"What?" Kallen asked distractedly as she kicked off her school uniform and pressed her cell phone to her ear. She gazed at herself in the full-length mirror, and decided that the bra and panties she'd chosen, or at least the panties, made her butt look bigger than it actually was.

"You said you had a lead on The Voice that you were going to check out," Ohgi stressed. "So what happened?"

"Oh. Uh, it was a dead end," Kallen muttered, turning halfway around so she could get a better look at her rear in the mirror. Actually, she was still suspicious of Lelouch. The encounter that morning hadn't really told her anything, except that he was a sucker for a pretty face, which she'd already known.

"Then what was that fight about?"

Kallen gaped, before recalling that Ohgi had to be watching her at all times, just to ensure she was never compromised or captured at school. "Oh, that. Uh, it's stupid."

"I'm curious. Humor me."

She sighed. "Okay. I, um, told him I had a fantasy, and asked him to help me with it."

"What kind of fantasy?"

Kallen shut her eyes tightly. "About... being forced."

"He seemed pretty eager. So did you."

"It wasn't like that!" she blurted out before clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Never said it was," Ohgi finally replied. "Just wanted to make sure he didn't get too rough with you."

"No, I'm okay," Kallen grumbled. "We were interrupted before we could really get anywhere..."

There was a brief pause on Ohgi's end. "This, uh, fantasy. It was just an act, right? Because the last thing you need to be doing right now is falling for a Britannian."

"I know that!" Kallen snapped. "I'm not stupid, you know!" With that, she snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto her bed. "Men! Ooooh!" Her anger faded somewhat as she recalled the feel of Lelouch's hands on her body, however. "Men. Ooooh..."

* * *

After a very exhausting day, Lelouch was all too happy to go home with Nunnally. It was no longer exactly safe, now that Milly had breached the premises, but at least most girls were considerate enough not to bother him at home.

Nunnally was not most girls, and she proved this by dragging Lelouch into her room as soon as they got home. "We," she said simply, "need to talk."

This was not exactly a new concept between them, so Lelouch only waited for her to go on.

"We need to talk about sex."

"Never," Lelouch responded automatically. He'd been saving that answer ever since he'd first realized that Nunnally was indeed his baby sister, and was glad to find it had stayed fresh all of that time.

Nunnally shook her head. "I didn't mean for my sake, Lelouch."

"And you never will," he added firmly.

She sighed. "How often do you plan to have another day like today?"

"You say that as if I had a choice."

"You do. You need," and here Nunnally drew a slim, black object out of her pocket, "protection."

Lelouch's face twisted into a snarl for a moment, but he composed himself before speaking. "And who told you about that?"

"Milly, mostly. Sometimes I overhear Rivalz, too. But that's not the point. We're talking about you, Lelouch. You need something more special than traditional means."

"Like what?"

Nunnally held out the object in her hand.

"That doesn't look like a condom," he noted.

"It isn't," she replied. "It's a female deterrent. I even had Miss Sayoko customize it for you. Look!"

Lelouch slowly accepted the object, and found it was labeled for his convenience. But the labels didn't make much sense to him. "'Rivalz. Kallen. Shirley. Milly.' Why isn't my name on here?"

"Because those are the voltage levels, not nametags. 'Milly' is the highest."

"Why?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

"She practically broke in this morning and woke up C.C."

"I doubt she broke in, Nunnally. She probably just has a copy of the key."

"And you think that makes her less of a danger to you?"

"Ah. Good point."

"There's one more thing," Nunnally added. "Are you going to tell Kallen how you feel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lelouch muttered.

"I can tell you're blushing. I know you like her. You wouldn't have gone along with her fantasy if you didn't."

"She practically asked me to force myself on her! What was I going to say? No?"

"Well, now you can. Just make sure you use the right voltage setting."

"I can't believe we're talking so calmly about zapping girls. It doesn't feel right."

At that moment, the door slammed open. "Lelouch!" Rivalz shouted as he ran in. "I got a hot tip that there's a high stakes chess game going on over at-"

Without even looking, Lelouch reached out and jabbed Rivalz with the object, causing him to collapse in a twitching heap.

"Never mind, I feel better about it now," Lelouch said. "Is he supposed to be smoking like that?"

Nunnally sighed. "I think you left it on 'Milly,' Lelouch."

"Hmm. So I did. Whoops."

"Could you drag him out of here, please? He's starting to smell."

"In a minute. I want to see what the other settings do..."

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes:

At last, a shortfic where C.C. and Lelouch aren't together. Probably why I'm not as fond of it, but still.

I would explain why I think Kallen having a forced fantasy is fitting, but that would tell you more about me than it would her, so… heh.


End file.
